


Try Again

by Hongjoongiebabie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongjoongiebabie/pseuds/Hongjoongiebabie
Summary: Sometimes you need to grow up to understand someone else's love for you. Taeyong and Jaehyun's long lost love was never really lost.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Had an idea and suddenly got inspired enough to finish this. Also sometimes I just look at Jaehyun's face and I'm just in shock cause he's so pretty??? Like how?

Things had been different back then; when they were younger. Predebut and some time after. Current day with a fandom of millions around the world, touring in rotations of subunits, busy day in and out. Not how they once were when Jaehyun still went to high school or when they’d walk around the city arms wrapped around each other- where the only problem would be that they were both boys and not also famous idols. 

He shouldn’t have expected Jaehyun’s affection to be permanent, that was his own mistake. The boy was a constant in his life, but no longer how they once were because it was different now. He should’ve held Jaehyun closer when he had the chance. Should’ve kissed him one last time in the corner of the dance room with the lights off like the young adolescents they once were. But now they’re grown men and Taeyong holds more than just Jaehyun and his own dreams. Can’t just selfishly protect him because there are others now that need him too, farther from home and in need of company or guidance to overcome the unfairness of the entertainment industry or the intense pressure of it all.

Should’ve told him he loved him back when he could. Two boys laying in a bed too small for their growing bodies, hands overlapping in the thin space between them. So close to debut with his snow white hair on Jaehyun’s pillow and the other’s eyes bright and glistening staring straight into his own. His smile twisted in pain and he laughed through the tears when his ‘I love you’ wasn’t reciprocated. Pulling away and trying to quickly climb over Taeyong as his wrist was tugged on, his arm pulled back. The explanations and excuses were falling on deaf ears as he frantically made his way out. Taeyong should’ve said, ‘And I love you’ like he had planned for years, but how was he going to fulfill this desire in him without hurting everyone else. He had responsibilities and he owed it to the boys who trained alongside him. Back then breaking Jaehyun’s heart, but helping him achieve stardom felt worth it.

\--

Another award, another subunit, more members. Jaehyun’s act of friendship could only last so long before he found comfort in other people. It would be cruel to have expected Jaehyun to never leave his side with the constant reminder that whatever Taeyong felt must’ve not been love. But Taeyong was cruel anyways to pull the other close and compliment him publicly because he was selfish and desperate knowing the other couldn’t refuse him with all the lingering eyes. 

With a growing group of interesting, talented individuals with admirable backgrounds: Taeyong had never felt more conflicted- threatened, but needing to protect them. Never had Taeyong noticed how different Jaehyun was from him until he realized just how similar others were with said boy. How compatible and easily they got along, but who was he to be jealous? Loving Jaehyun didn’t mean the other still felt the same. There was no way he could still feel love for Taeyong after all the nights he heard Jaehyun crying himself to sleep through the thin wall between them. Not after playing along with Taeyong’s sadistic best friend game in front of the cameras and looking so pained the entire ride home; he almost looked sick. Not after Taeyong tried to kiss him after one too many beers when they were celebrating a member’s birthday. Pressing their bodies close in a dark corner like when they were young, but no longer innocent and sweet just twisted and heart wrenching. 

Nothing cleared his hazy vision faster than having his best friend, Johnny, pry his body away from Jaehyun who shook violently with a terrified expression- like he’d never seen- being dragged away by Jungwoo. There was no way anyone would love him after that. So he let Jaehyun avoid him, drift further than an arm's length, purposely walking away from the other to live a life around him as best as he could. He owed him that at least. 

\--

Dongyuck had gone out with Mark so Jaehyun found that to be the perfect time to invite himself into Johnny’s room and have a heart-to-heart with the other. Just one of those days where you miss being a kid and feel nostalgic of the trainee period regardless of how strenuous it had been. Days like these involving his conflicting feelings for their leader; their conversations always leading back to whatever relationship they still had. Johnny trying his best to aid Jaehyun without trying to make decisions for him knowing full well Taeyong would seek him out for the same reasons. An unknown bridge between the two.

Johnny assisted in rekindling their frail friendship, but unable to patch up the too deep wounds- those turned to unforgettable scars. He understood both sides, but his opinions and support couldn’t change the bigger issues: the homophobia, the unforgiving entertainment industry, their conservative country. Regardless, Johnny became their pillar of hope and safety between it all. He knew Taeyong and Jaehyun’s love was real and never ending, just evolving with time and circumstances. They hurt each other, but it was inevitable when the world was against them. They fulfilled one wish by destroying another.

Days like this Jaehyun would get sensitive- not enough to cry, but enough to choke on and visibly swallow his words- and Johnny would rub his arm with hopeful advice and carefully explained consequences cascading from his tongue. Remind him for the thousandth time that he should talk to Taeyong rather than him, but until that day came he’d protect his feelings from the undeserving world. Wouldn’t let the boy leave until he got him smiling with his dimples and crescent moon eyes. 

Only for Taeyong to pay him a visit a day or so later; the two unconsciously reaching out at the same time. 

\--

Young Jaehyun had always admired Taeyong and as they grew closer and older, the man before his eyes became even more deserving of his admiration. Once wishing to be just like Taeyong turned into wanting to be with the older male and learning about himself too. It was scary and he felt claustrophobic in his own body, but Taeyong walked alongside him in his journey and danced with him at the end. 

Falling in love was inevitable when they spent so much time bonding over one main goal together. Living each day towards it. Taeyong confided in him and Jaehyun had never thought of not trusting him until one day he just slipped the confession past his lips that was then returned with a smile. They became almost boyfriends with dates and kisses minus the label that felt too intimate and forbidden in their situation. No matter how close they became the age difference didn’t change and Jaehyun was always a couple years younger and more naive, older Jaehyun now knows better. 

Older Jaehyun understands why Taeyong couldn’t repeat those words back then, days before debut. Why no matter how much he had insisted to pack their bags and forget this dream in favor of being together, Taeyong opposed and unpacked Jaehyun’s duffle telling him it’d be unfair to their team, his parents, and himself. Hated him on those nights because he thought it meant he wasn’t as devoted to their love as Jaehyun was and being unwilling to drop everything and run in the name of love meant he didn’t love him all the same. So when those words weren’t returned it confirmed that doubt in him; Jaehyun now knows better.

Debuting and trying to shove the other away was painful because he grew to become an attachment beneath Taeyong’s palm, a weight on his shoulder, the warmth on his chest. Should’ve been better support when the rumors threatened to tear the older apart when they had just begun to taste fame and caused Taeyong to fall apart so soon into their career. He didn’t deserve the other and that created a greater drift in Jaehyun’s heart. The pretend friendship of theirs only made him want to stay there permanently, but fear of looking just as in love as he felt or returning the gesture too enthusiastically made his chest hurt when they’d head back to the dorms on opposite ends in the car. 

That night that Taeyong couldn’t seem to stop drinking had made him anxious, but the way the other talked to him so nonchalantly with a big smile on his face was infectious. That didn’t stop the fear welling up inside him to have Taeyong’s hands bunching up the back of the white tee he was wearing and trying to kiss him. That stupid grin on his face scared Jaehyun; they hadn’t kissed in years- let alone been this close- that it shocked him when his brain provided the image of clumsy and shy Taeyong asking him if he was still okay to kiss. 

It all happened so fast, one second he was pressed to a wall and the next Johnny was yanking Taeyong away, stupid grin slowly fading to alarmed wide eyes. Jungwoo got him out of there since the panic made him weak and his body couldn’t seem to stop shaking at how a precious memory was now tainted by a man he momentarily couldn’t recognize. It almost angered him more that Taeyong seemed to ignore him after the incident as if it was Jaehyun’s fault or that the idea of being with him once more tasted unpleasant to the tongue. He cried himself to sleep that night and thought about what Taeyong said right before they were split. “If I told you I packed my bags, would you run away with me?” Was he mocking him?

\--

The world seemed to be giving Jaehyun another chance or rather a disheartening opportunity. People once again were trying to paint Taeyong a villain no matter how others proved the rumors to be false; it didn’t stop the onslaught of hate. People didn’t want the truth, they wanted the pain and suffering of someone out of reach who they found undeserving. Jaehyun had always wished to have been the shoulder Taeyong cried on when all eyes were on him during their initial debut, but he was so blinded by misunderstood rejection and heartbreak that he stayed unmoving and watched the other uselessly. 

Taeyong grew wiser with age and experience, but the hate never stopped hurting him. He felt himself fall into doubt and depression wanting a way to escape the spotlight that dragged him back to that young rookie. He didn’t cry, just kept to himself and over thought his leadership, his voice, his skills, his hard work. Carried on with sleepless nights and overworked himself from the second his eyes opened to prove that he was worthy of his position. Some days were harder than others regardless of who talked to him and what they said, but Taeyong was okay with the slow recovery. 

It was on one of those days that never seemed to end where he had to remind himself to be patient and practiced till the movements were engraved in his bones. One of those days when a long, hot shower was not long or hot enough and his body weighed triple the amount. A day where his lungs struggled to take deep breaths and his feet dragged on lifelessly. It was one of those days. But it was on one of those days that he found Jaehyun sitting atop his bed. Playing with the sleeves of his oversized black and beige knit turtleneck sweater looking a part of the neat and tidy room. 

“Taeyong-hyung… are you okay?” Taeyong didn’t mean for his shock to translate negatively, but it unintentionally did. “What are you doing here?” he snapped. If Jaehyun felt out of place before it seemed to be crystal clear now, but he didn’t want to leave. “I’m here because I know you’re dealing with a lot and I want to be able to help. We’re friends now, right?” At a loss for words, fumbling with the collar of his shirt Taeyong wanted to groan at the situation,”Yeah, I guess. Um,” he sighed loudly, “I’m sorry. I’m just kinda surprised to have you here. And yeah, we’re friends. Thanks for worrying even though you don’t have to.” The boy gave him a sweet dimpled smile and repeatedly patted the bed, “Good! Now sit.” 

The second chance Jaehyun had wanted felt almost identical with Taeyong’s fading white hair falling onto his face, but he wasn’t crying and Jaehyun took that as a good sign. “Wanna lie down?” “Are you asking me to lie down on my own bed?” Dimpling, “Fine, you can stay seated and I’ll lay down.” They laughed, but Taeyong’s heart was still beating too fast, “Will we fit?” He tried to cover his shaky tone with a cough, “It’s been a while and you’ve… you’ve grown.” Jaehyun just hummed thoughtfully and laid against the wall, “I think we’ll fit just fine,” and once again patted the empty space. 

The atmosphere seemed to change the second Tayong’s head of white hair hit the pillow. The impulse to grab each other's hand was strong, but felt excessive when they weren’t even facing each other, gazes fixed on the ceiling. So they talked. First about the current situation and Taeyong shared “Blue,” a song he was working on as a way to cope- unfinished, but filled with honesty and emotion. Then about how they got to where they were: the fame, the musical journey, the way they came to lay beside each other again. “Can I hold your hand?” “Of course,” and they shifted to their sides with Taeyong’s hand over Jaehyun’s own open palm. 

“I’m scared,” Jaehyun choked up as his brows creased and his eyes shut. Like this it’s harder to notice the differences. The sharper definition to his facial features, his once fluffy brown locks a midnight blue, but the way his body curls into itself is exactly the same. “What are you scared of?” Taeyong felt his throat clog up and he felt emotionally overwhelmed wondering if he locked his door, if anyone would have a reason to come by his room. “This feels like before. When I told you- When I said…,” Jaehyun opened his eyes and Taeyong wished to be looking at the lifeless ceiling once again because this pressure in his chest was increasing. “And I know now why. And- and… I’m so sorry.” The tears flowed past Jaehyun’s eyes, over his nose bridge, and onto his pillow so he closed his eyes again. “It just hurt!” the words like a punch to Taeyong, “Because I was young and all I wanted was you.”

Then, staring at the wordless response of shock on the older’s face, Jaehyun pulled his hand away slowly. Taeyong panicked and grabbed at it quickly, “Don’t,” was all Jaehyun whispered for the other to hesitantly let go. Unexpectedly, Jaehyun wiped his eyes and moved closer; hands on Taeyong’s chest. “I’m scared because if it was impossible back then, what would it be now?” Taeyong’s brain was working on overdrive, but his mouth was full of cotton and he’d blame the feeling of hot sand in his lungs for the way his eyes glimmered in pain. “Taeyong-hyung. Please say something.” 

So he did. Pulled Jaehyun into the tightest embrace and let his emotions wash over him like gentle waves. “I love you. I love you so much that I’ll never forget the way I hurt you,” Taeyong pushed through, voice cracks and all- trembling shoulders, pained gasps and all. “I’ve made you cry too much, but I’m selfish and needed you with me. Even when I see the way you move away from me now, or when I think of that look on your face that night I tried to forcibly kiss you. I’m still disgusted with myself.” His voice rough and strained, “I know I didn’t say it then, but I mean it just as much now. Jaehyun, I love you. I’m so in love with you.” 

Hands roamed from Taeyong’s chest up his shoulders to grab at the fabric of his white shirt. Arms around Taeyong’s neck and hands clenching to the white material shielding the expanse of the older man’s broad shoulders as their bodies pressed that much closer. Jaehyun only cared for Taeyong’s confession, one he’s longed to hear for years on end. “I still love you! Nothing could ever make me hate you. Taeyong-! Hyung! I love you so much!” Desperation clear in his tone. They’d dissect the issues later, but all that mattered now was that their love was as present as their bodies and in that moment only cried for relief that the flame of theirs never stopped burning so passionately. 

They cried until Taeyong laughed. Hearing Jaehyun’s poor sniffles and imagining the red of his nose against his otherwise pale skin; he giggled, then full body laughed. Their bodies shook with contagious laughter that escalated in volume when Taeyong voiced his thoughts once they were visibly confirmed. They readjusted positions: Taeyong on his back pillowing Jaehyun’s head, Jaehyun on his side leg swung over the other’s waist. Jaehyun couldn’t stop smiling with Taeyong’s hand playing with his hair, his own hands playing with Taeyong’s free hand that rested on his stomach. This is what he wanted, what he once had, and always hoped to come back to. 

“Hey hyung, you know that night with the birthday party and all the alcohol. Do you remember what you said to me.” The other groaned, “God, that was horrible. I really am sorry and swear to never do that again. But yeah, I asked if you wanted to run away with me.” “Hmm… Did you mean it?” “Kinda, yeah. I had been thinking about you and I saw you bring in the same duffle bag from our trainee days into dance practice and it reminded me of that time. Then all I could think of was, what if I went along with it? I guess since I was drunk my brain to mouth filter disappeared and I said it.” Jaehyun hummed in understanding, “At first I thought you were making fun of me. I was afraid of you that night. Felt like you were purposely changing our happy memories and that you really didn’t care anymore.” “Jaehyun-” “Everything felt so familiar and then suddenly you began ignoring me.”

The air was heavy and they felt so vulnerable, but they needed to have this talk. “It made me so sad because you’d been hanging around me all this time and suddenly you just stopped. It felt like you really gave up on me.” “Jaehyun, I hurt you. Again! I knew I shouldn’t have pressured you into being beside me all this time, but I couldn’t help it. That night reminded me why I didn’t deserve you. Not when I kept hurting you. I didn’t want to keep playing with your emotions.” Jaehyun hummed, processing each word. “Hyung, this entire time I wanted to be with you, too. I didn’t mind you touching me in public, if anything I was scared because of how much I liked the attention. I didn’t want people to get the wrong idea. That and I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” 

Taeyong twisted to kiss the younger’s forehead. “My feelings for you never changed. I wish I was brave enough to talk about this sooner.” Looking into Jaehyun’s awaiting eyes, he chuckled, “I could’ve had you with me all this time.” Taeyong looked down at Jaehyun’s lip and back up, “Can I?” “Yes, please.” So they did just that. Readjusting and letting themselves mold into each other. Feeling warmth wherever hands roamed and puffs of air touched. It was far from the sweet and innocent they once shared now full of love and lust. Hand in Taeyong’s hair and on his nape pulling him down further, “The lock,” he panted against soft lips. The hand pushing Jaehyun’s sweater up momentarily pausing as he pulled away, “Huh. What?” “Hyung the lock, lock the door.” They reluctantly pulled away from each other as the older man rushed to lock the door. Fueled by the image of Jaehyun in his bed, lips as rosy as his cheeks and mumbling his name the second their lips separated. 

Hand fumbling with the lock as he turned around feeling giddy just seeing how the other smiled at him. Getting a knee and a hand on the bed before he heard knocking. They both froze. Fixing their clothes and their hair in a frenzy as the knocking became insistent. They looked a mess and all Taeyong could do was reply, “Just a minute,” as he frantically whispered about a possible excuse or the possibility of Jaehyun fitting in his closet. The other was not pleased with the suggestion, but was no help in voicing an excuse either. So they prepared to open the door. Not at all suspicious. “Uh, yes?” “Oh, you guys are fine.” It was Johnny looking rather frazzled. The other two were confused and a little embarrassed that Johnny of all people came by knowing full well how the two of them felt. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Um, why are you here?” Jaehyun was getting fidgety. “That's not nice. It sounds like you’re not over the moon to see me. I thought we were best friends. Brothers!” There it was- that teasing grin. “Johnny. Seriously,” Johnny seemed to be studying them both. Eyes roaming over their wrinkled clothes and out of place hair. “Am I interrupting something? Cause I came thinking you’d end up fighting or someone would start crying so… But you guys look great so maybe I should go?” Taeyong felt just as embarrassed as Jaehyun looked and signaled Johnny inside. Another talk they had to have. He sat on Taeyong’s desk chair and the pair sat on Taeyong’s bed looking like teenagers who got caught doing things they weren’t supposed to. 

It was a little awkward to say the least and since the boys on the bed weren’t saying anything Johnny decided to speak up first. “So are you guys dating now?” They looked at each other and got shy with Taeyong rubbing his nape and Jaehyun getting fidgety again. “We’re kind of figuring it out. I guess we didn’t get to that before you got here.” The taller boy tilted his head, “What did you guys get to?” So they summed it up, piecing some words together and getting closer and closer till they were holding hands between themselves and admitted to a kiss or two. “Ah! That’s why you guys look a mess- you were making out!” The boys felt their brains going into overdrive while Johnny laughed at their reaction and they asked him why he came over in the first place. 

“Well I heard Jaehyun was coming to your room and well- there's a lot going on. Sorry man, I know things are rough right now. Anyway I knew he’d handle it well, but I don’t know... You’ve been so tense lately and I was scared you’d say something you didn’t mean. Turns out I was worried for nothing… kinda, you did actually snap. But! You made up so I’ll take that as a win.” Johnny got up ready to leave them to continue what they were doing. Standing before them a hand on each of their shoulders, “I just want you to know I’m happy for you both and no matter what I’m always willing to help. Just keep me updated, alright? You guys are my family and I hated having to see how torn down you guys were.” Both boys got up to hug it out amongst themselves and thanked Johnny a million and one times. The other leaves with a soft, “I’ll lock the door for you guys. See, I’m already helping.” 

And he did, leaving the two to figure out what they hadn’t figured out yet. “Do you finally want to be my boyfriend?” It was soft and sincere and caused the biggest smile to appear on Jaehyun’s face. “Yes!” Embracing each other wholeheartedly, “But you do understand dates are practically going to be far and few and we’d only be able to kiss in one of our rooms and I don’t even know if we should tell anyone outside of Johnny and-” “Stop. We’ll work it out. It’s enough for me to know that we can finally be together.” They decided indoor picnics could be fun, that they’d plan out excuses to occupy a room together, and that Johnny would be the first to know and in time they’d tell the rest of the boys.

\--

Taeyong and Jaehyun would hold hands on the car ride back from a variety show or an award ceremony. Would find time to makeout in a bathroom stall after an exceptionally exhilarating performance. Would gather the members up for a planned meeting and bear their feelings for each other openly and unapologetically- vulnerable and real. Would have the other members fully support and cover for them when they were gone too long, too late, or when being too close for young male idols. 

Would have their first time in a bright lit city somewhere on the other side of the world. Fluorescent glow of the sparkling city lights beneath their floor being outshone by the moon outside their window. Clumsy hands fueled my lustful gazes. The press of Taeyong’s lips all over Jaehyun only marking the places he alone was blessed to see. Parting knees and laying atop like a blanket of intimate warmth to soothe the younger’s shivering body and shaky breath. Whispered ‘I love you’s’ and the chanting of names as their bodies pressed closer. The sweat on Jaehyun’s body glistened like stardust and his chest rosy much like his kiss bitten lips. Taeyong grunting into his neck, breath hot against his ear, keeping balance with a forearm by the younger’s head of chestnut brown hair. Other hand interlocked with Jaehyun’s own, connected through the night.

Waking up had never been better than with Jaehyun by his side. It was different this time. What once felt like an obscene fantasy was in reality a passionate declaration of love. A memory to be cherished. Watching Jaehyun’s lashes flutter along his cheek on their shared pillow he thought of the beautiful dream he had.

~~

“Hyung, you’re home!” Jaehyun rushed to meet Taeyong by the door with Ruby trailing at his heels. “I didn’t expect you to be out of class so early today,” Taeyong said as he bent down to take off his shoes and pet his newly adopted pup a few times. A quick peck had Jaehyun grabbing the older’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. “Well, my last class ended earlier than usual, so I decided why not stay over at yours for the weekend and make dinner before you got here.” Jaehyun’s rush of words was meant to come off coolly, but the shy duck of his head and the red of his ears gave him away. While checking how dinner was coming along, Taeyong leaned against the counter beside the boy. “Hmm… so you decided that? All by yourself?” Walking up behind Jaehyun to put his hands in the other boy’s hoodie pocket, “Do your parents know you're staying the entire weekend?” 

Covering the pot he relaxed in the other’s arms and hummed thoughtfully, “Well I actually had this planned since Monday and I worked really hard to not have any assignments over the weekend. A thousand cups of coffee, zero sleep, and extreme stress later- I managed to pull it off and my parents said yes. Plus,” he turned to give his boyfriend a quick kiss and turned back, “they trust and adore you. And ta-dah! I’m here!” Taeyong teased him a little about the bags under his eyes and told him to take a quick nap while he finished preparing dinner for them. After his nap, they ate together, watched a couple movies and went to bed. Ruby at their feet.

As they laid beside each other a thought popped into his head, “How’d you get inside anyway?” Taeyong asked, facing Jaehyun. “Funny story, haha, really,” Jaehyun starts fumbling with his hoodie strings and Taeyong could only assume that it wasn’t going to be very funny. “Well the last time I stayed over you left me,” Jaehyun pouted. Taeyong sputtered, “I was at my internship! I told you!” Rolling his eyes playfully, “So… Since you left me your key, I might or might not have gone out and gotten a copy of your key made. But! I swear it was only for emergencies!” Jaehyun’s last words were said so quickly that Taeyong barely processed the words before the other pulled the covers over his own head. “Jae, you could’ve just asked,” then muffled words came from the blanket, “It’s embarrassing. What if you said no? I would have died!” They laughed as Taeyong pulled off the blanket gently, “You could’ve talked with me about it, I would’ve said yes,” hesitating momentarily he moved Jaehyun’s pink hair from his face. “You could even move in if you want,” his words trailing off.

Jaehyun bubbled up with laughter, eyes glimmering as he grinned in disbelief. “Really?” “If you want,” now it was Taeyong’s turn to hide beneath his blankets. Jaehyun kept giggling as he sat up to yank the blankets off his boyfriend, basically bouncing on the bed. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times over!” Defeated, Taeyong sighed before a dreamy smile overtook his face. “Okay. Just remind me to talk to your parents,” the other pouted stilling his hyperactive movements. “Aww, why? They’ll say yes,” Taeyong just pulled Jaehyun back down tugging the blankets back up momentarily staring at Ruby’s wide eyes and alarmed stance. A quick sorry to her and he settled into a comfortable position. “I have to formally ask for permission. You know, so they can keep loving me.” They agreed to do it and now Jaehyun’s duplicate was his to use officially. They slept extremely happy that night.

To wake up with Jaehyun sharing the same pillow with his pink colored hair and his dark lashes fanning out onto his cheek was the best way to wake up.

~~

When Jaehyun opened his eyes and smiled at him he felt-he knew- they shared the same dream. A world where they could openly be together with the blessing of their parents. College students forming a future of their own for themselves, living so freely and in love. 

It was good to dream because even though they didn’t have all that: at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! I had fun writing this and it might inspire me to finish my Markhyuck fic that I have saved in my drafts. I might do more of this ship lol idk. Maybe in the universe based on their dream and have au!Jaeyong dream of this world instead...?


End file.
